


Don’t You Love When I Come Around?

by sanriocore



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Choking, Cunnilingus, F/M, Lemon, My Hero Academia - Freeform, big horny, dabi - Freeform, dabi smut, dabi x reader - Freeform, dabihasabigdick, explicit - Freeform, mature - Freeform, titslapping, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanriocore/pseuds/sanriocore
Summary: the one where dabi shows you just how much he missed you while he was in prison.
Relationships: dabi x reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 529





	Don’t You Love When I Come Around?

the white flicker from the tv was laid across your cheeks and nose bridge as your eyes stayed put on the screen, watching for updates as the broadcaster informed the masses on an unknown but presumably violent and dangerous villain escaping prison.   
you had a bit of an inkling as to who it was.  
“baby,” dabi spoke, his words cutting short as he panted, his hands hurriedly cupping your face. “i’ll come back to you. okay? i promise. one way or another i’m gonna get back to you.” he swore, as his finger trailed down his chest, above his heart. he drew an x with his finger and you copied his actions. a breathy quiet laugh left his lips as he smiled with relief as he watched you do the same.   
his lips were pressed to yours as soon as they were gone. he scrambled to run, leaving you behind temporarily. you ran the opposite direction, your heart pressing itself back and forth to and from your chest cavity as your feet carried you back to your apartment.   
your chin came to a relaxed contact with your knees, then soon shifted onto your cheek as you wrapped your arms around your legs. you were really hoping it was him. you missed him. dearly.   
you unraveled yourself and curled up on your couch, your hands grasping the small throw blanket and tossing it over yourself.   
you’d rest there and listen to updates all night, hoping and wishing it was dabi who escaped.   
hours passed, your body was slowly welcoming sleep to inhabit it. until, a loud creaking noise was heard from the direction of your front door. you were bouncing to and from unconsciousness and were unsure if it was just your ears ringing or reality.   
“i knew you were waiting for me but leaving the door unlocked is a bit unwise don’t you think?”   
your eyes widened, your body instantly kicking sleep out of the picture and replacing it with adrenaline. you rushed off the couch before you just about flung yourself into dabi’s arms.   
you saw his big grin before crashing into his arms, causing him to stumble back and successfully shut the door behind him.  
“whoa-ho-ho.” he chuckled as he enveloped you in his arms.   
he wasn’t the biggest affection enthusiast and in fact instilled a lot of unspoken rules that ruled over his love life. or lack of, in actuality, rules that reined over his sex life. don’t get attached and don’t show non sexual affection.   
you however for some reason just, broke his rules one by one and he couldn’t seem to stop you. he was attached but would never admit that, however he didn’t mind watching you admit it through your actions and gazes.   
his arms were around yours, and you didn’t even care when your skin prickled in goosebumps as the cold metal from his handcuff clad wrist brushed against your exposed lower back.   
your face was in his chest, pressing kisses on the flesh and he laughed softly. “i was only gone for about 5 months, ______”  
you shook your head, the tip of your nose tickling his chest. “don’t care. i missed you, you idiot.”   
he grinned as his chin rested on the top of your head. “you’re the idiot.” he joked as he kissed your scalp. you pulled back slightly, your arms still hooked around his back.   
you looked up at him, allowing your eyes to trace over his details and you sighed. “man fuck you.” you whispered before your toes pushed you upwards by the tips as you leaned in for a kiss.   
he met your lips eagerly, his hand supporting the back of your neck, as the other cupped your cheek, the clanking sound of handcuffs for some reason adding onto the sensation building in your lower stomach.   
your kiss spoke more volumes about how much longing the two of you shared for one another than any of you could put into words.   
you were well spoken, well articulated, as was he, however romance wasn’t his speciality in regards to being eloquently orate. you were definitely a softie, one who could write forever about how much someone meant to you but when it came down to it in the moment, you’re too caught up and too many buzzing thoughts fill your head. you have so much to say yet you can’t say it all at once so you show it through actions.   
it also didn’t help neither of you admitted just how strongly you were feeling, nervous that the other would shy away and cut off whatever the situation you two shared for good.   
his tongue drew a band across your bottom lip and your lips parted, allowing his tongue to greet yours. it was messy, with lewd noises involved, it was something an older person would see in public and shame you for, but luckily it was in the privacy of your living room.   
he moaned against your lips before his teeth sunk down onto your bottom one, pulling it and letting it bounce back in place before he smashed back into you.   
your heads tilted to the sides every now and then before he pulled away slowly. “wanna help me out here?” he whispered breathlessly as his wrist rose in the air before wiggling the loose handcuff.   
you laughed and shook your head as you ran a hand through your hair. “yeah cmon let’s go.” you agreed as you turned to walk to the bathroom, your hand in his, leading him along with you.   
he followed you, his height differing yours quite a bit, the distinct difference made him smile but he remained quiet to not bruise your ego. he’d do that in much more fun ways you both enjoyed later anyways.   
you both walked in, the random scribbles drawn by yours truly on the walls relaxed him even more. everything he saw just screamed you, and he thoroughly enjoyed it. being surrounded by things that felt like you were surprisingly comforting for him.   
you hopped up and on top of the sink counter, wiggling your hips to get comfortable and he watched your perfect shape just exist in all its beauty as he leaned against the wall.   
you twisted around and opened the mirror before pulling out a small box.   
as you opened it, your legs parted, and he took your invitation without hesitation. he pushed himself off of the wall and stood comfortably between your legs, his hands resting on the tops of your thighs.   
you grinned up at him, your eyes looking at him through your eyelashes before flickering back down to search for a bobby pin.   
you clicked your tongue and motioned for him to show you his wrist. his wrist rose and was placed in your hand, your grip delicate, allowing him to truly revel in the safe feeling you gave him.   
you stuck the bobby pin in the key hole and expertly twisted and turned around, trying to unlock it.   
he watched you intently, his pupils turning into hearts as a focused look took over your features, your eyebrows coming down all furrowed and lips pursed, it was cute.   
soon with a few more jimmying moves, it unlocked and it dropped to the floor. you beamed up at him and he laughed. “thank you baby.” he sighed with a smile as he leaned in, his nose brushing against your jawline as he planted a kiss the space beside your ear.   
you released a shuddery sound as your hands came up to cup his face. “baby? you must’ve really missed me. you don’t usually call me that save for when you’re....when we...yeah.” you commented, the heat in your cheeks deciding to make an appearance as you looked down, your eyes looking at his chest.   
he chuckled, his hands gliding down and landing on the sides of your ass. he squeezed and you gasped and felt yourself wanting more. “of course i missed you, didn’t you miss me?” he questioned, his head tilted and his lips pursed in faux curiosity. you two had been involved for a while now and yet he still had the power dangling over you to make you a wet flustered blushy mess.   
“o...of course...i did, i made that pretty obvious.” you mumbled, your calves coming around and squeezing his hips. he smiled his cocky smile at you and kissed your forehead, the small affection making you lose yourself in a lovesick delirium. he was being so gentle with you and you weren’t used to it.   
he really did miss you—god he missed you more than anything.   
“and yeah, dumbass i missed you quite a bit.” he admitted quietly and with a laugh as he leaned on one palm, the other coming up and ruffling your hair. you grinned up at him and leaned into his touch.   
“i’m guessing you missed me in more ways than one though,” he added, his tongue clicking afterwards as his hand stopped in your inner thigh. you froze and sucked on the inside of your cheek.   
you nodded and he smiled. he cupped your pussy and your hips jerked ever so slightly. he cooed at you while he chuckled at the reaction. “quite the reaction there. you trying to tell me you haven’t touched yourself all these five months i was gone?” he asked, an eyebrow perked as he looked you directly in the eyes.   
he rubbed a little more, making sure to put emphasis on your clit. you moaned, not even hiding your reaction and the effect he had on you and he groaned to himself, loving how you’re so honest with him.   
“n...not a lot really, i was busy and it never really...felt as good as your hands.” you spoke, near silent and embarrassed.   
he felt his lust stricken chest tighten and arousal course through his cock. he inhaled deeply as he leaned forward and rested his temple against yours.   
“you’re so honest baby, so open with me. tell me, have you let anyone else fuck you?” he grilled you further, his tone coming down harsher with the word ‘fuck’ as his fingers slipped through your shorts, the tips of his digits pressing against your clit.   
you gasped and shook your head violently. “n...no no, of course not.” you truthfully denied and a haughty prideful smile took over his features.   
he felt relief run through his body at your words. and felt his ego inflate a little bit more. just a little.   
he fake frowned and kissed your jaw.   
“my poor little baby huh? we both know you’ve got a greedy little pussy so it must’ve really sucked not having anything stuff it. mmm maybe we can change that tonight hmm?” he suggested, his voice dropping a few octaves as his lips pressed a kiss here and there on your skin.   
you whined as his fingers ran themselves up and down your slits, collecting your sopping wet arousal on the pads of his digits.   
“so messy down here, and i just started touching you. were you touching yourself before this or do i just get you this wet with one look? hmm baby, which is it? were you trying to fill this sloppy pussy with your cute little fingers while you thought of me or did you cream your pants when you saw me? which is it baby come on use your words.” he demanded an answer yet his words were slow and felt like honey dripping over your ears.   
you swore maybe there was more to his quirk. maybe he had the power to just turn someone into putty with his words.   
you were absolutely melted in his touch and you sighed and ground your hips into his fingers as he slowly sunk his middle finger into you.   
“i was playing with myself earlier today, i was thinking about you a little extra and i missed the feeling of your fingers in me, deep in me, being able to hit the spots i can’t.” you confessed, your words coming out in a trembling voice, still flustered by the taller man but more bold and drunk on lust.   
his eyes were glaring into yours as his chest moved up and down harshly. he leaned in and bit down on your lip before he added in another finger, both digits going knuckle deep into you.   
you cried out and squeezed your legs, your hands shaking as they searched for something to grip. dabi hummed as he pumped his fingers up into you, the tips going directly against your g-spot, and mercilessly.   
your chest rattled as your eyes squeezed shut and rolled into your skull as you couldn’t help but rut into him.   
“tight as ever,” he commented to himself, almost pridefully but you didn’t respond, too caught up in the sensation he was providing as your head leaned back and rested on the mirror.   
his thumb traced circles over your clit as his other hand trailed up your breasts, giving them a rough squeeze before he wrapped his hand around your throat.   
you gasped and felt a lack of air induced smile grace your lips.   
he was bringing a euphoria to your body that you hadn’t experienced in months and you were high off it, giggling as he’d tighten his grip on your windpipe and finger fucked you harder.   
as your body jerked forwards, your hips circling around and your hands holding his wrist that supported your throat, he stopped his actions, knowing you were going to cum.   
“mmmm no,” you cried, sounding fucked out and whiny for him. he smirked at the sound, knowing tonight was going to be very, very fun.   
he tsked as he picked you up off the counter, your legs instinctively wrapping around his waist. he smiled at your obedience as he carried you into your bedroom. “hmm thought you’d be excited to make me cum after i’ve being gone for so long. why so greedy all of sudden?” he scolded, and you frowned.   
“i make you cum all the time.” you grumbled and he laughed. “i know you do, trust me i know,” he agreed as he shed his body of the prison attire.   
you watched his movements and felt the slick feeling between your thighs trickle down farther. you shifted your legs as you looked him up and down.   
he took close note of that. he hovered over you, his necklace dangling above you as you looked at him from under your eyelashes. “you know how many times i jerked off thinking about you? about this, ass,” he grunted, roughly grabbing a handful of your ass. you whimpered at the grip and trembled when he smacked it, hard. “or how many times i thought about this pussy?” he added, his hand then moving and cupping your pussy, squeezing it to barely alleviate your building frustration.   
you bucked your hips into his touch, to which he pulled away. you groaned and shook your head, your fists coming down on the mattress beside you.   
“please, dabi you’re back now, tease me all you want another time, i just, i, i need you to fuck me, now.” you begged, suddenly so open and honest with him about how bad you needed him and he was absolutely thriving.   
he usually had to fish it out of you only because you were typically a shy person, getting flustered every time he talked about bending you over and eating your pussy or fucking you in his car.   
he was looking down at you, his eyes trailing your body from your pleading teary eyes, heaving chest with swelling breasts escaping your bra cups, and cute tummy peeking from your t shirt that looked suspiciously the one that went missing from his place, your shaking thighs, the inner parts glistening from the leaking arousal dripping from your needy pussy.   
he sucked in a breathe and feigned an empathetic sigh. “alright you’re twisting my—oh!” eyes were widened on his features as shock settled in his chest. lo and behold, when his vision cleared he saw you on top of him, panting, looking restless and almost unhinged he’d say. but he’d be the biggest liar if he said it didn’t make his cock pulsate harder.   
your hands cupped his cheeks as you kissed him and ground your hips onto his cock. his head slowly fell back onto your pillow as he groaned.   
“i’m sorry but i’m not feeling very nice right now and i am not up for games.” you mumbled over his lips, and he smirked against your skin.   
it was a nice change of pace seeing you so worked up over him. “alright then.” he spoke, and before he could make any movements you were ridding his body of those pesky boxers and sliding your panties to the side.   
you sunk down and he hissed in pleasure, his hands flying to your hips.   
you whined and started to bounce, his girth filling you up in ways your fingers could never do.   
it felt so good, so fulfilling to finally be stuffed with his cock again and you made it known, as your hands raked up and down his chest and biceps, squeezing the flesh every once in awhile.   
his name left your lips countless of times and dabi soaked it up with a grin and a lick of his lips before he flipped you two over, with you on your back, your pretty face below him, just the way he liked it.   
he hiked up your leg and threw it over his shoulder before he nearly slid all the way out and slammed back into you.   
you howled at the sensation, your skull pushing into your pillow as you gripped his arms.   
little noises followed by a chorus of drawn out whines that went in tune with his thrusts flew out your lips, which dabi greedily accepted into his mouth as he slammed his lips against yours.   
his hips crashed against yours, as did his grunts and groans against your lips. he pulled away and leaned on your forehead, your shared pants in sync with each other as he pivoted his cock deep in you, making sure he nestled in you before pulling out and repeating the process.   
it was messy, you two were practically clashing into each other but neither cared. you missed each other way too much and you were both done with the teasing and just needed to become physically reacquainted.   
his hand came down and slapped your ass, the intensity burned your flesh but you loved it. you were always one who enjoyed the pain just a little too much and he adored it.   
“mmh fuck i’m close, wanna ride me? i wanna see your tits bounce in my face.” he grunted out, his fingers tempting your clit, his words kissing your sweat sheathed throat.   
“yeah,” you gasped out, his vulgar words turning you on more. he pulled out and quickly shuffled beneath you before you straddled him. you jerked him off momentarily before you allowed him to slide inside of you once more.   
your hands rested on his chest as you bounced, his cock hitting your good spot over and over again, being relentless and it shook you to your core.   
he made you feel so good it wasn’t fair. after fucking dabi, your fingers could never do the trick again.   
he lifted your shirt and you pulled it up and off your body, leaning down so he could get a clear view of his favorite sight.   
he tugged down your bra, and groaned. your perky nipples in his face were calling out to him and he couldn’t resist.   
he cupped your breast in one hand and sucked. you moaned into the hot air as he nibbles your nipple, not being remotely gentle but fuck did it feel good.   
he sucked on your supple flesh, your nipple between his teeth before he encased his hot lips around it. he pulled off with a pop and gave it a few licks before he gave the other he same treatment.   
he slapped your breast before grabbing your throat and tightening his grip as he pulled you down to kiss you, hard. his tongue tasted yours before he bit down on your lip, excitedly drawing blood.   
you whimpered and he shushed you as he licked the blood off your lip and groaned.   
his fingers abused your clit as your body started to tremble. his breathing became noticeably staggered as he pressed kisses along your collarbones. “i’m gonna cum—mm fuck—where do you want it?” he grunted, his voice much more guttural and deepened as his thrusts became more and more quickened and rough.   
eyes shut and lips pressed to his cheekbone you shook your head and moaned. “inside, please cum in me, i’m on birth control.”   
he grunted, his voice lingering in the atmosphere and into your ears as his hands bruised your hips. he slammed his cock into you a few more times, your name the only word he seemed to know as he threw his head back.   
you moaned, full of satisfaction as you felt his cock twitch inside of you. he slowly pulled out and you quietly vocalized your disapproval of the sudden emptiness.   
“you didn’t cum.” he breathed out, a hand running his hair back as you chuckled tiredly. “no but it’s okay-“   
“no.” he interrupted as he shook his head. he picked you up and sat you beside his legs so he could shift around.   
he scooted you further up on the bed before he then crawled over to you. he made it clear you were his prey and he was your predator.   
you looked at him, wide eyed and nervous. “i’m going to eat your pussy, and you’re gonna cum in my mouth. sound good?” he asked with a tilt of his head. a blush settled on your cheeks and as you opened your mouth to respond, any sentences or anything coherent for that matter was thrown out the window as his mouth attacked your pussy.   
your hands raced to his unruly hair as his tongue licked you up, especially focusing on your clit.   
“taste s’good, with my cum and all.” he praised and you cried, your chest rattling as he worked in two fingers, curving upwards to hit your g-spot hard and unforgivingly.   
his goal was to make you cum until you saw stars and you could confidently say he was getting there.   
he growled against your wet flesh, your taste and the simple fact he got to be buried deep in your pussy yet again was making him hard.   
“tasty little cunt all for me huh?” he said, his eyes looking at you, admiring how your eyes were squinted with tears streaming down your face. your breasts exposed and chest rising and falling as you trembled.   
his tongue didn’t rest, it rolled against your clit as he sucked on it, never letting you get used to one sensation as to not let your body become accustomed to it and grow bored of it.   
“mmm please dabi—daddy please i wanna cum, please please please?” you sobbed and he didn’t answer, he just slapped your ass and buried his face in deeper.   
you chanted his name and held his face in place as you ground your hips.   
he wiggled his tongue before giving your clit a gentle and teasing bite, eliciting a squeak out of you. he gave you some final licks, taking his time with savoring your flavor before he removed his mouth from your pussy.  
he left hot open mouth kisses up legs, your knees, your hips, stomach, and chest before he allowed you to collapse on top of him.   
his fingers trickled their way up and down your spine, tingling your skin under his and you flushed yourself closer to him at the sensation.   
“don’t you love when i come around?” he joked and you giggled as you rest your head on his shoulder.   
“always.”


End file.
